


Puppy Jake

by fabledexile



Category: Brooklyn Nine-Nine (TV)
Genre: Anal Plug, F/M, First time insertion, M/M, Multi, Puppy Play
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-19
Updated: 2015-12-13
Packaged: 2018-03-18 15:58:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 20,842
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3575246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fabledexile/pseuds/fabledexile
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jake finds being a puppy soothing. Gina finds having a puppy soothing. </p><p>Chapter 1: Jake gets his first tail.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Jake and Gina will NOT be having sex in this. This is really all about Jake learning how much he likes being a bitch during puppy play. It starts very slowly and escalates quickly. Gina is his understanding owner and is there to help.

Jake was excited, it was Thursday night, he had Friday off, and he was looking forward to some concentrated playtime.

He left the precinct with a snarky remark towards the Captain and a flourished bow towards the bullpen. And he was free for the next three days.

He went home and showered and had a light dinner while he waited for Gina to text him to come over.

Gina had bought Nana’s old place, and redecorated it. It was distinctly her- but the soft side she never showed anyone had led her to keep some of Nana’s old things that wouldn’t have fit in her old/Jake’s new apartment.

So it was a lot like coming home as he stepped through the door. He gave her a quick kiss on the cheek and headed straight to the bathroom. 

He slowly shucked out of his clothes, folding them neatly and putting them on the shelf above the toilet. Then he opened the cabinet under the sink and pulled out the custom fitted knee-pads and slid them on. Last he took a deep breath and let it out as he took the collar from under the sink and clasped it around his neck. 

With a mental shift he slid into his puppy place and pushed the door open with his shoulder as he shambled out on all four. He went to find Gina who he knew would be waiting patiently for him on the couch. 

He turned the corner and she put down her phone as he jumped onto the couch with her, barking hello and gave her a big wet doggy kiss.

She laughed and pushed him away.

“Off the couch Buddy! OFF!”

He slid to the ground as she continued to ruffle his hair and scratch behind his ears.

*****

They’d grown up together. Played doctor together, played house together- and he always ended up being the dog. Gina would be the mom, their friend Tommy the Dad, and Jake was their dog. He found he liked it. The first time they played at Tommy’s house they used a real collar and leash from Tommy’s dog and Jake loved it.

He’d been too young then to really get it, but whenever they were at Tommy’s house after that he insisted that they play House and he be the dog so he could wear the collar and leash. He liked curling up on the couch with them as they called him a good boy and pet him.

Tommy moved two years later and Gina and Jake spent more and more time at Nana’s house growing up, discovering the opposite sex. Their games set aside.

But in those quiet moments when it was just the two of them chilling on the couch, they invariably ended up with Jake’s head in Gina’s lap as they watched tv, and her petting him and absentmindedly telling him what a good boy he was.

The summer between freshman and sophomore year of high school, Jake was madly in love with Stella, they’d been together for seven months, and then she dumped him for Marco. Jake didn’t leave his room for a week. 

Gina came by to hang out while his mom was at work. Gina was easy to hang out with when she wasn’t acting all crazy. She knew exactly what he was going through and didn’t try to make him “snap out of it” or “get over it.” Instead she brought him a present.

They were on his bed, eating junk food and watching tv, Jake had his head in her lap and suddenly there was something cool going around his neck. He sat up and tried to look at it as she watched at him.

“What is it?”

“A collar, like the one Tommy used to have.”

He went to the bathroom to look at it, it was almost an exact duplicate of that old collar, and all of his sadness and loneliness slid away as he remembered being that little dog.

He put it on and came back out on all fours and curled up on the bed again as they continued to watch tv. For the first time in days he fell into a real sleep, with her petting him and murmuring puppy endearments.

He woke up a couple hours later alone. He headed to the kitchen where he knew Gina would be making some food. She was standing in front of the microwave.

“How long was I sleeping?”

“A couple of hours. You hungry?”

He nodded as she glanced up at him from her place by the microwave. She pulled two hotdogs out of the microwave and put one in a bun. The other one she left on the plate and turned to Jake.

“Do you want me to cut this up for you?”

They stayed that way for a moment; both waiting for the other person to break the spell or laugh because it was all a joke. Then Jake nodded once, and Gina cut up his hotdog, and put it on the floor by the table. And they had lunch like that- her sitting at the table, him next to her on the floor.

They did it every day for the next two weeks. She’d come over, he’d put on the collar, they’d watch crap tv and she’d feed them whatever was in the fridge. 

One day one of the pillows fell off the bed and without thinking she ordered him to go get it. He crawled off the bed on all four and retrieved it with his mouth. 

The day after that she brought a small ball for them to play with, throwing it down the hall and he’d run to get it and bring it back and she’d give him a cookie for being such a good puppy.

Their sophomore year started and their games got put on hold with homework and afterschool activities and new relationships. But they always seemed to find time to sit and watch tv together.

After graduating, Jake joined the Police Academy, and Gina went off to do whatever it is Gina did. And now Jake was a cop, with a cop’s job and cop’s stress.

They ran into each other on the street in the old neighborhood when he was walking his beat and she was coming home from work. She invited him over for dinner that night after his shift.

He brought take-out with him and they ate and drank forties as they caught up on what they’d been up to since graduating.

Dinner became a weekly thing, and Gina let him rant and dream as he dealt with being a cop and his desire to become a detective. And she was there as little by little the stress got to him more and more. 

One night too many of him storming about her tiny apartment, ranting and raving as he drunkenly told her about the worst cases he’d seen. She had his old collar and was securing it around his neck, and he slid to the floor breathing hard as he sank back into puppy mode. And again he fell asleep with his head in her lap as she pet him.

They settled back into the routine. He’d come over, put on his collar, settle on the floor next to her as they’d eat, and play with his toys. She liked it because he was the pet she wanted but didn’t have to clean up after. He liked it for the peace it gave him.

As winter turned to summer he started to wear less and less clothes. They never talked about it, it just made sense to shuck out of his clothes so he was free, and as a puppy he didn’t care, and she didn’t seem to mind as she pet his naked back.

When he made detective they decided to celebrate; one-week upstate at a puppy training facility. He got excited looking at the place. It was the real deal: Wide open spaces to play and really immerse into the role. Obedience classes, tricked out equipment, everything he could need or want.

They got there Sunday night and spent the evening getting to know the other guests and listening to the stories from people who had been doing this longer. The rules were simple, starting tomorrow morning all the puppies could put on their collars and spend the day on their knees. At 6pm they HAD to take their collars off. Staying in puppy mode for too long was bad for your body and bad for your mind. After that there were massages for sore bodies and hot tubs to relax in. A check in from one of the psychiatrists, and after that, you could decide where to sleep, in a human bed, or in a large doggie bed.

After dinner they all relaxed by the pool or in the game room or eyed the different, toys, collars, accessories in the store. One by one owners and pets would be taken aside to have a talk with a psychiatrist and puppy expert. Owners and pets went in separately and then together to make sure everyone was getting exactly what they wanted from the week.

Jake spent no small amount of time looking at the tails in the store. A helpful sales associate came up with a perky smile to offer her assistance. Jake blushed and shook his head and started to walk out. 

“Wait!”

He turned back to her. “Let me at least show you how they work.”

She grabbed his hand and pulled him into a back room. A thirty-five year old human dog sat up with a happy yip when she walked in. She happily patted him on the head and ruffled his hair. He licked her hand.

“This is Archie, he’s the store’s guard dog and helper. He likes showing off our wares. Don’t you boy?”

She said the last part like anyone would talk to a beloved pet, in that falsetto happy voice that made dogs jump and yip; Archie was no exception.

She pet him and let him lick her face lovingly and Jake relaxed at the obvious care and love there. She finally stood up and snapped her fingers.

“Present.”

Archie immediately calmed down and turned and presented her with his backside.

“Good dog.”

He yipped happily and his silicone tail wagged.

She turned back to Jake as she grabbed Archie’s tail.

“This is one of our internal models. Come closer.”

Jake moved closer so he could see better as the associate gently put a hand on Archie’s back and slowly pulled the tale from his hole. She held it as she rubbed Archie’s back.

“The bulb comes in different sizes, from quite small, to quite large, this one here has a bulb about 2.5 inches wide at it’s widest, though our Archie would desperately like a wider one, wouldn’t you you naughty boy.”

Archie barked and wiggled his butt happily.

“But if internal tails aren’t your style there are belts and harness systems that can easily accommodate a tail, and you can always choose what kind you want, a hanging soft tail, a perky up tail…”

She spent the next 20 minutes showing Jake the various types of tails and systems, attaching them to Archie who seemed content to be her model as long as she occasionally praised him and fed him a little cookie.

The last thing she did was to clean and relube Archie’s original tail and slowly put it back in. Archie sighed with happiness and immediately turned to lick her face.

Jake left with his mind spinning and his cock semi-hard.

Gina met with the psychiatrist first, and he followed. He answered all the questions with snarky/witty responses, rather refusing to take it seriously. The psychiatrist was hardly surprised, Gina had told him it would be like that. 

Gina, on the other hand, had been oddly serious and sincere. It took Jake completely by surprise when they were both sitting on the couch together facing the man. Gina talked about how it all started and what she thought Jake wanted, looking over at him for confirmation. He was slightly cowed by her thoughtful answers and slowly retreated into a quiet space. 

He slouched into the couch as Gina talked openly with the psychiatrist about something inane, like shoes or something. His thoughts were bouncing around in his head and now that he was being quiet, they were aching to pour out of him.

“I want a tail!”

Gina and the man stopped their conversation to look at him and he slumped back into the couch. He didn’t want to look at them, but the three seconds of silence were torture so he glanced up. 

The psychiatrist was smiling softly at him and Gina looked confused but was nodding.

“Okay, we’ll get you a tail.”

“What kind do you want?”

That was the psychiatrist, and Jake both loved and hated him for asking. He mumbled his answer into his chest. Gina put a loving hand under his chin and forced him to look at her. 

He took a deep breath and locked eyes with her. This was Gina, he could say anything to her and she’d take it without batting an eye. 

“An internal one.”

Gina nodded, “Okay, I don’t know what that means, but okay. Jake if you want something you’ve got to tell me, alright? We’ll make it happen.”

Jake nodded and smiled at her, showing his affection by kissing her cheek.

The psychiatrist was smiling and putting his phone down.

“I made an appointment for you two at the store for when we’re done. They’ll show you all the tails, help you choose the right one.” He looked at Jake, “Is that alright?”

Jake nodded and gave the man a small smile. Maybe he was too quick to dismiss him at their earlier session. Maybe next time he could try a little harder.

Fifteen minutes later and they were again in one of the backrooms of the store with the perky sales associate and Archie. Jake watched the whole presentation again, taking more careful note of which tail he thought he’d like. When the girl was done she put Archie’s tail back in and fed him a cookie before turning back to them.

“So did anything spark your interest?”

Gina looked over at Jake who was already eying the display case and the white and black speckled silicon tail that would wag when he moved. The girl followed his eyes and pulled out a tester model and handed it to him to examine.

The silicone was warm in his hand and he liked the way it shook when he moved it. The plug was pretty thin, but even IT looked large to someone who had never had anything inside him.

Gina put a gentle hand on his back and rubbed up and down, just like she would when he was in puppy mode. 

“Do you like it?”

Jake nodded.

The girl was already pulling a condom and lube from behind the display case, “You can try it if you want.” 

They both looked at her for a moment before looking at each other. She seemed to sense their hesitation because she immediately backed off.

“Oh! Let me give you two a second to think about it. I’ll be just in the other room, shout if you need me.”

She left with Archie in tow. Jake and Gina tried to diffuse the tension by joking around with the display tails. Neither one of them was quite sure how to approach the real question that needed asking.

There was a knock on the door and the psychiatrist stepped through as they both gratefully turned towards the diversion.

“I thought I’d stop by, see how the selection was going. Find anything you like?”

Gina immediately brought the man into the room. 

“Jake likes this one I think.”

Gina handed the man the speckled tail.

“That looks like a good one. Did you want to try it?”

Jake refused to answer, pretending not to have heard as he looked at the other tails.

“Gina, would you mind if I spoke with Jake alone for a moment?”

Gina nodded, and started to leave, but the man motioned for her to wait.

“Jake, would that be okay?”

Jake didn’t answer right away, but finally nodded once and didn’t watch Gina leave, only hearing the door click closed behind her.

The man stood next to Jake and looked through the display case as well. Pointing out colors he liked or how soft the bushy tail must be. Then he asked the question Jake knew was coming,

“Have you ever had something inside you?”

Jake shook his head and continued to look at the display tails. 

“That’s okay.”

They continued to examine the tails.

“I can tell you what to do, you can do it yourself. But I think Gina would really love to help you, and I think as your owner you should let her.”

The man let Jake think about it, “I’d like that.”

The man put a calm hand on Jakes shoulder and squeezed gently in praise. Jake looked at him, and the man smiled broadly and happily at him. The man was in his late thirties, and looked like he made an effort to take care of himself. There was a wedding ring on his finger and Jake would find out soon enough that the man’s wife was one of the chefs at the compound.

The smile was wide and genuine and Jake couldn’t help but give a small smile back. The man left to bring Gina back into the room. 

He had them both sit down and explained what he thought they should do. Gina watched Jake carefully and only nodded in happy agreement when Jake gave his consent. 

The psychiatrist smiled at them both and suggested Jake disrobe in the attached bathroom. He went to comply. He used the facilities and then went through his routine: shucking and folding his clothes, putting on his ratty old kneepads (Gina had everything in her bejeweled bag) and slowly falling to his knees. 

The man had suggested not putting on his collar, Jake still needed to be present for this next part, somewhere between Buddy’s genuine joy and happiness and oblivion to social morays (like clothing), and Jake’s too focused denial of what he wanted, and embarrassment.

Jake pushed the door open with his shoulder and walked on all fours over to Gina who slid off her chair to pet and hug him.

“Hey there big boy. You ready to find a tail you like?”

Jake let Buddies joy slide over his own fears, he nodded and yipped happily.

“Make him say yes, make sure it’s still partly Jake.” The psychiatrist was sitting in a chair against the wall, well outside of their little area but still close enough to help guide the session. Jake barely even registered him.

“Jake I need you to say yes if you want this to go on.”

Jake shook himself and Gina watched his eyes, “Yes. Please.”

Gina hugged him and kissed his nose, “Okay, good boy.”

Jake woofed at her softly and tried to lick her face. Gina pulled back and made him stand still. She gently moved her hands down his back, petting him as she moved closer and closer to his ass. 

“That’s great Gina, keep it nice and slow. Keep talking to him, checking in.”

She kept up a soft running commentary, calling him a good boy, letting him know she was going to make sure they found him the perfect tail, all the while keeping up her slow petting that slid farther down his back.

Jake was pleasantly entrenched in the joy of her ministration. Buddy’s happiness at being pet easily superseded his fear of what was to come. Not even her hands on his ass bothered him. 

“Good, Good. Now put on one of the latex gloves, it will provide less friction.”

Jake whined when Gina’s hands left his back. She shushed him gently, telling him what a good boy he was being holding so still for her.

“Excellent, now pour some lube onto your fingers. You aren’t going to breach him yet, but slowly circle his hole.”

Gina’s ungloved hand went back to petting him, the other one, slicked up with lube, gently started to touch his pucker.

Jake whined again, pulling away a little as Buddy’s happiness slid back and reality tried to pounce on Jake.

“It’s okay baby, you’re going to get a tail. A nice big tale that wags when you’re happy. And you can chase it, and all the other puppies are going to be so jealous of your beautiful tail.”

Buddy’s joy at the thought of chasing his own tail smothered Jake’s fear and he yipped happily, relaxing back into Gina’s touch. Besides, it felt kind of good. She was moving slowly, circling his hole, and he kind of wanted her to stop teasing him and apply some pressure.

Gina was surprised when Jake pushed back into her fingers a little. She looked over at the psychiatrist who smiled and nodded, this was good.

Gina happily kept up her slow circling, occasionally pushing gently right over his entrance. Jake made little noises of happiness whenever she did that.

“That’s great Gina, does he obey simple commands?”

Gina nodded, “He’s good with the basics.”

“Excellent, than tell him to stay, and whenever you’re ready, slowly slide a finger in.”

Gina kept up her petting and rubbing, “Stay boy. No moving.”

Jake reshuffled himself so he was better planted and gave a small whoof. 

“Good boy, such a good boy, hold still for me.”

And with that Gina slowly breached his hole. Jake started to pull away with a whine, Gina shushed him, “Don’t move Buddy, hold still and I’ll give you a treat.”

Jake whined but held still, wanting the cookie treat he’d get. Gina’s finger burned a little as it slid further inside him, but it wasn’t awful and as long as he concentrated on her hand on his back and the idea of a cookie, he could get through it.

Gina let her finger move gently inside him.

“Good Gina, now if you turn your hand so your palm faces down and then crook your finger, you should feel-“

Jake barked and shuffled forwards a little in surprise. Gina’s finger had slid against something inside him that sent a shiver through him and made his eyes unfocus for a moment.

She shuffled forward with him and did it again, continuing her petting and soothing words. It wasn’t long till Jake was the one pushing back against her finger, wanting more.

“That’s great Gina, now when you’re both ready, pull your finger out. You can either add a second finger to stretch him a little more, or go straight for the plug since it’s only as wide as two fingers anyways.”

Gina kept playing with Jake’s prostate a little longer, enjoying how much Jake seemed to like it. Then slowly she pulled out and lubed up the thin, condom covered, plug. It was only about 1” thick but tapered to a nice 1.5’’ before shrinking down again at the base. The added width would help keep it inside him. 

She didn’t need to be told to take it slow again. She teased Jake’s hole with the plug, rubbing it up and down his crack. She apparently teased him too much because he turned to bark at her and growl before shoving his rear back in her face.

She laughed and slowly pushed the plug against his hole. 

Jake took a deep breath. The finger inside him had felt really good at the end there. Then he’d felt oddly empty when she pulled out. Now she was teasing him again, something smooth and cool was running up and down his crack, lightly catching at his hole and the BUDDY part of him knew it was his tale and he wanted it so badly!

Slowly he felt it slide inside him, gently rearranging his sphincter muscles. It burned a little sliding in, but it was cool and slick and didn’t bother him. Gina slid the plug in and out of him, never letting it go all the way in. Letting him get used to the sensation.

His cock had gotten hard while she played with his prostate and now it was pulsing against his stomach and precum was dripping to the floor. Buddy wanted his tale. Jake wanted relief. Jake tried to hold onto his thoughts, but it was easier just to let Buddy take over. He was all set to slide as far back into his puppy space as he could without his collar when Gina’s warm hand gently slid down his back and over his side to gently grab his straining cock. And at the same time she slid the rest of the plug inside him till the thicker part stretched him and then his hole popped closed around it.

Two things happened at once. He looked back to see his tale upright and erect, and the happiness of this, and the plug pushing against his prostate, and Gina’s hand on him made him cum so hard he saw stars as his ass clenched and he smashed his prostate into the plug making him cum harder. At the same time his puppy brain exploded in its own happiness and he almost blacked out at the overload of sensation.

When he came back to full awareness he was on his side, his head in Gina’s lap, with the psychiatrist running firm hands over him, checking he was alright.

The man noticed Jake’s eyes following him and respectfully removed his hands from the puppy’s body.

“Well hey there. Do you mind if I check you over while Gina gives you some treats?”

Jake whuffed softly and licked Gina’s wrist where it lay within easy reach. She’d shed the glove and was gently running her hands through his hair and over his face. She had a small dish of ginger cookies and gummy bears and Jake gladly let her feed him while the psychiatrist continued his examination.

The man slid gloves on and gently probed around Jake’s new tail. It was a little tender and Jake tried to snap at him and growled. Gina gently pulled his head back down and hit his nose, “No, bad puppy, he’s just making sure you’re okay. Don’t move.”

Jake let the growl die in his throat and whined for another cookie.

Gina laughed, “You’re spoiled you know that?” but she fed him a cookie anyways.

The psychiatrist continued his inspection. He gently turned the tale a full 360 degrees to make sure it wasn’t catching on anything. He slid his gloved hands down to Jake’s cock and was happy to see it plumping up a little under his hand.

“It looks good, and by the looks of it, feels good as well. He might be a little sore when it comes out, but that’s normal, the more he wears it, the less soreness will occur, and eventually he might want to go larger. I suggest you two relax for a little bit longer; you can even put his collar on if you want so he can enjoy the tail completely in puppy mode. But in about half an hour, take the plug out and call him out of it.”

He pointed to a bottle on the display case.

“That’s some cooling ointment that will help with the tenderness. A bottle comes free with any new tail if memory serves, so you’ll have some for your first couple days at least, if you end up buying one of course.”

Gina laughed at the absurdity of that last statement and thanked him. The man nodded and left them alone. They stayed quiet and still for another five minutes or so before Gina pulled out Buddy’s collar and Jake scrambled up so she could put it on him. 

Gina treasured these rare moments when she was in charge of the collar. It was usually Jake who collared himself, using it to center his thoughts and transition. But Gina missed those moments when she could see all the tension leave his body and his eyes become bright with the uncomplicated joy of being a puppy. 

It made her happy seeing him go from her friend to her wonderful pet. And if nothing else happened this entire week, seeing Buddy with his new tail made it all worthwhile. 

He made her laugh as he chased it around till he got dizzy. There was no way he’d ever catch it. With a plug that small it was a rather small tail that curved up to almost touch his back. But he loved it, and seemed happy to chase it just to see it move. 

She pulled a ball from her bag and watched him chase that as it bounced off the walls. After twenty minutes of playing he was back to leaning against her, breathing hard. When he was rested she ordered him to his hands and knees. She put the gloves back on and put the ointment within easy reach. 

She put one hand on his back and gently started to pull the tail out. Jake whined and tried to push back so that it wouldn’t slide out. 

“Sshhhh, I know, but you’ll get it back soon, but it’s time to put it away. Relax your hole Buddy.”

She felt him resist for a moment before relaxing and he whimpered as it popped past his sphincter and slid out. She gently coated his slightly gaping hole with the ointment, even putting some on her finger and sliding it inside.

He let her do it and when she was done she shed the gloves and let him rest against her again. She slowly prepared to bring him out of it.

They sat on the floor for a couple minutes with her hands resting on his neck over the collar. She slowly counted down from twenty, making sure he was breathing easy. When she reached “one” she unbuckled the collar and slid it off him, keeping one hand gently on his neck. 

She refrained from petting him now, waiting for Jake to surface again, softly calling his name till he responded with a slow mumble of acknowledgement.

He crawled to the bathroom without looking at her. Gina spent the time alone cleaning up.

Jake closed the bathroom door behind him. This was always the hardest part. There was always that moment of embarrassment, the fear that this time he wouldn’t be able to face Gina. And this time it was worse. He gingerly fingered his ass, his fingers sliding in the cooling ointment. He gasped when his fingers found his pucker and there was enough of a gap for him to slid the tip in without resistance.

He quickly pulled his fingers away and started the slow process of putting his clothes back on and sifting his awareness back into himself.

Ten minutes later and he was dressed with his kneepads in hand. He stepped outside to find Gina talking to the sales associate who was handing her a boutique bag. 

The sales associate smiled and nodded at Jake who smiled and nodded back. He followed her and Gina out of the backroom. 

“Enjoy, and come back if you want anything else!”

Gina nodded her thanks and pulled Jake out of the store.

“Come on, it’s an open bar till 10pm, we’ve got an hour to have dinner and get shitfaced!”

Jake was happy to be pulled along, he was ravenously hungry, and a drink or two sounded wonderful.

They joined the line at the buffet, the food was delicious and plentiful and they both went back for thirds. The open bar made it easy to meet people and chat.

Feeling pleasantly full and tipsy Gina and Jake leaned on each other as they headed towards their rooms. They reached Jake’s door first. Gina kissed his cheek and passed him the boutique bag she’d gotten at the store. 

“HAPPY BIRTHDAY!”

“My birthday isn’t for a couple months.”

“Then, MERRY CHRISTMAS!”

“You’re drunk.”

“So are you!”

Jake pulled the crepe paper out to see a brand new tail and a bottle of lube and a bottle of ointment in the bag. His sphincter clenched over an imaginary plug and his dick started to get excited.

He closed the bag and kissed Gina’s cheek.

“Thanks Gina.”

“You’re very Welcome.”

Gina started to move towards her door.

“Gina?”

She turned back to him, “Yeah?”

“Will you hold onto it?”

Gina sobered immediately.

“You want me to….?”

“Yeah, I mean, if you don’t mind, I can do it, but I thou-”

Gina grabbed the bag back from him, “No, yes, I mean, sure, I’ll hold it.”

They both turned bright red and immediately went to unlock their doors. Gina somehow managed to get her key card into the slot first and was through her door before Jake even got his door open.

“Hey Jake.”

Jake turned to see the psychiatrist coming down the hall. The man was smiling and wearing workout clothes.

“Hey.”

“How’s it going?”

“Good. Thanks. You?”

“Good, headed to the gym. I’m glad I caught you though. Mind if we talk a minute?”

Jake wanted desperately to say no, but he didn’t have a good excuse not to talk to the man, especially after all the help he gave them earlier.

Jake finally got his door open and ushered the man inside, closing the door behind them.

“I just wanted to make sure you were doing alright after getting your tail.”

“Yeah, I’m doing fine, thanks.”

“Yeah? You sure?”

Jake looked up sharply from where he was examining his bedspread. He wanted to tell the man off, tell him to fuck off. But somehow the man managed to register genuine curiosity and a desire to help without recrimination or an unctuous demeanor.

Jake sighed and let his snarky retort go. “Yeah, I’m doing great actually. Thanks for your help.”

The man nodded and was already heading back towards the door, “That’s great. Have a great night, and I’ll see you and Gina tomorrow, I think you guys are on my schedule for 6:30pm. Goodnight.”

And that was it. And Jake was happy he didn’t bite the guy’s head off. And he was ridiculously excited for tomorrow.


	2. Buddy's First Morning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jake's first morning as a puppy at the dog camp.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rated PG-13 for story (and nudity)
> 
> No sexy smut here folks, just story story story.

Breakfast was delicious, but an early 7am. They COULD have had breakfast later, many people were- once 8am rolled around and the puppies could eat as puppies. But Gina and Jake had decided there was too much they wanted to do to waste the time in eating breakfast late.

A big bell rang loudly through the compound at 8am and suddenly the place was filled with the barks of very happy dogs.

Jake changed out his clothes in Gina’s bathroom and put on his collar. When he came out she ordered him up onto the bed so she could put his tail in. 

He kept trying to lick her face and the plug and kept turning around in his excitement to see what she was doing. It didn’t help that she couldn’t stop laughing so her commands had very little effect on her naughty boy.

“Buddy! Stop! Stay! Do you want your tail or not!?”

That got his attention. He stood as quietly as he could but Gina could feel the barely contained excitement as a shiver through his body.

She had already cleaned the new plug in warm soapy water and had it generously lubed. She kept a gentle hand on his back as she teased his hole to prepare him. He panted and shifted but didn’t resist as she slowly slid it in. 

The moment it was fully seated inside him Jake spun around to give Gina a long lick up her face, wagging his tail the entire time. 

“Yuck! You crazy dog!” Jake kept up his wagging and dancing, unaffected by her words, barking at her to hurry up.

“Alright boy, alright. Off the bed, go get your leash.”

Jake tumbled off the bed and pulled his leash off the table, proudly bringing it to her in his mouth.

“Good crazy dog.”

She ruffled his hair and clipped the leash to his collar.

“Best behavior alright?”

He barked at her and immediately started to pull her towards the door. She laughed and followed.

\---

Puppies could be in any state of undress they wished. The inside temperature was kept at a pleasant 72 degrees and the outside weather was closer to 80 degrees. 

The moment they stepped out of Gina’s room they both had to stop and stare.

Right across from them an obese man had his hands on the head of a much slimmer puppy who wore a leather muzzle and ears, large Doberman paws, kneepads, and a large Doberman tail. His collar was a nice green, but besides that he was as naked as Jake, and he sat unleashed and calm next to his owner.

Jake immediately backed up into Gina and hid half behind her.

The large owner noticed and smiled broadly at Gina.

“Mighty fine pup you’ve got there.”

“Thank you. He’s quite…young.”

The large man smiled kindly down at Jake with an understanding nod.

“And we scared him did we? Sorry about that. I’m Michael, and this is Butters. Don’t let his looks fool you, he’s a teddy bear and very well behaved. Butters, say hello.”

Butters put a paw up and pawed the air until Gina stepped forward and shook it. Jake still hung back behind her.

“Been coming here for years. Best week of our lives, we tell the wives were up here fishing while they spend the week in the big city spending too much money, win-win.”

“I’m Gina, this is Buddy. This is our first year, we’re…very new at this.”

“How’s Buddy at simple commands?”

“Good, well, pretty good, sit, stay, and off, are pretty much what we’ve got down. Is Butters allowed to be off leash? I thought you had to keep them on-leash inside.”

Michael nodded patting Butters’ head affectionately. “Right you are.” He gently pulled Butters’ face to the side so they could see his collar. Gina noticed for the first time the black diamonds embroidered on it. 

“This collar means he’s passed the highest obedience training class they’ve got here. Took us three years to do too. But he’ll stay right next to me unless I say otherwise. Let me show you.”

Michael started to walk down the hall, Butters moved to stay right next to his right leg.

“Stay.”

Butters sat on his haunches as Michael walked back to Gina.

“He’s a good dog, knows I’m the leader of the pack and will obey me completely.”

Jack and Gina watched as Butters sat, facing away from Michael, just his head turned over his shoulder to check on his alpha.

Michael gave Gina a small piece of jerky, “Go ahead, call him over.”

Gina waved the jerky at Butters and called him over. He refused to move. “See?” Michael snapped his fingers, “Alright boy, back.” Butters came galloping back. Gina held the jerky out for him. He just looked at her and then back at Michael.

“Won’t take food from anyone without my permission either.” He ruffled Butters’ hair again and nodded and took the treat back from Gina and fed it to Butters who woofed happily at him.

“So he can be off leash anywhere in the compound. This should be interesting.”

The last was said as Jake finally emerged from behind Gina.

Michael tapped Butters’ head. “Sit.”

Butters sat on his haunches watching Jake who slowly moved forward. Jake came up to sniff Butters’ facemask and ears, he sneezed at the smell of leather.

Michael laughed, “He ever been around other dogs?”

Gina shook her head, “Never, we’ve only ever played in my apartment.”

“Good for you for getting out and trying it. Think you can make him stand still so Butters can give him a going over?”

“No better time to try right? It’ll happen fairly often won’t it? Buddy, stay. Don’t move Buddy.”

“Right you are.”

Jake looked up at his master and stood still next to her. 

Michael patted Butters’ back, “Go say hello.”

Butters heaved himself up and came to circle Jake. Jake tried to keep the larger dog within sight, but Gina held his head gently frontwards, “Stay still, he’s just saying hello.”

Butters circled him and even went so far as to sniff his tail, something that made Jake jumpy, but he didn’t move. Butters then came back and nuzzled his mask at Jake’s ear with a gentle woof before heading back to sit next to Michael. 

Gina bent to pet Jake and give him a hug, “Good job boy! I’m so proud of you!”

She gave him a treat and let him lick her face.

Michael smiled down at them, “He did good there! Nice and calm for the first time!”

Gina stood back up with a happy smile, one test passed. They’d discussed it, of course. They’d discussed everything from him being naked, to what she should and shouldn’t expect from him. JAKE knew, abstractly, that all these other dogs were humans, but he wasn’t sure that when he slipped into BUDDY mode that he wouldn’t be put off by it, and he’d never had the experience before. He knew he’d be sniffed and barked at, all the things real dogs did, but it was one thing to know it might happen, a completely different thing to HAVE it happen.

“So where are you headed little lady?”

“We have a fitting to get to actually.”

“At the tailors? We’ll walk with you if you don’t mind, we’re headed to the playground. We’re meeting some friend’s for a catch up session, some old hands we’ve met through the years. Butters is looking forward to seeing some old friends, aren’t you boy?”

Butter barked in agreement and Michael led the way. Gina walked on his left with Jake on his leash to her left. 

They started to pass more and more dogs with their masters. Michael seemed to know quite a few of them. He nodded and waved whenever he saw someone he knew, telling Gina about everyone they saw.

“That’s Karen and her bitch Wonder.”

Gina looked over at the middle aged woman with the young woman on a leash next to her. The young woman wore a full body suit of what looked like latex- only her face was uncovered. The latex suit had a definite ‘dalmation’ look to it, splotchy white and black with an erect tail plugged into her ass.

“I remember when they were quite new at this, about four years ago now. Never stopped Wonder, she was a little hellion from the get-go. But she’s mellowed out some. See the red collar on her? She’s not allowed off leash at all, not even outside, she’s a little bit rough if she’s not right next to Karen who keeps her in-line. But she’s a good bitch for all that.”

He waved to a young woman with a young man sitting between her legs. She pet him gently as she drank her coffee and spoke to her companion. The young man was skinny and wore droopy ears and a harness with a droopy tail. He wore no collar but a bright yellow harness system around his torso and he had on a black tight fitting shirt and black tight shorts.

“That’s Molly and Taurus. Sad story that. He’s a rescue, was in a horrible relationship that left him a little traumatized. He was lucky to find Molly, she’s a firecracker that one, a cop or detective, something like that. She heard a rumor about a dog being abused, just a rumor at the time mind you. But she figured if there was smoke there might be fire. Tracked him down, found his owner beating the crap out of him. Beat the man to a bloody pulp, so they say, and walked out with Taurus and called the paramedics to come get the mess she’d left behind. Who knows just how much of that is true mind you, but when he got here he was a right mess, jumping or cringing at everything. Whining constantly. Two years later and he’s come a long way. Anyone with a bright yellow harness or collar, you make sure you steer clear of them till they come to you. Make sure Buddy understands it too, they’re rarely aggressive, but can be if they’re startled.”

“So green good, yellow slow, red stop?”

Michael laughed, “About sums it up.”

“What about people who aren’t wearing those colors?”

“Then they’re like you, new, or haven’t done anything to warrant a color coding. But you were told no red, yellow, or green collars right?”

Gina nodded.

All of a sudden there was a chorus of barks and a trio of dogs came bounding up to Butter with their masters in tow. There was a great deal of sniffing and tail wagging and licking (for those who didn’t have full face masks).

Two of the dogs broke away to bound up to Jake to say hello. Jake whimpered and pulled back. Immediately Butter was pushing the two dogs away and barking at them to back off. As soon as they did Butter turned back to nuzzle Jake and make sure he was alright. 

Michael introduced the three masters and their pups. There was Colin and his dog Hulk, Marla and her boy Hansom, and Fred with his girl Dove. 

Colin gently pulled Hulk back, “Sorry about that! They’re excited for the first day. Didn’t mean to scare your pup.”

Marla had a firm hand on Hansom’s collar, she was in her sixties and Hansom looked to be a human in his twenties, “New, shy, or both?”

Gina pet Jake’s head, “New, not usually shy, first time around other dogs.”

They all nodded, Fred scratched behind Dove’s ear as she sat looking on, “First year? I remember that, god, you couldn’t get Dove out from behind my legs for love or money that first day! Remember that you silly dog? Now look at you!”

She yipped at him and nibbled his fingers.

“Gina here is headed to the tailor for a fitting, I was showing her the way.”

Marla nodded, “We’ll be in the back playground, meet you there.”

She started off with the others in tow. Gina watched them go till Michael started moving again and she had to run to catch up. It didn’t escape her notice that Jake was now walking next to Butters, keeping close.

“Marla is camp royalty, been coming here since the first year it opened. Helped make it what it is today.”

“Has she always had the same dog?”

Michael laughed loudly, “Lord no, Hansom is her…tenth? She likes them young and frisky, makes her feel young again she says. She’s something of a matchmaker. Teaches up a new pet, finds it a suitable owner. She helped Molly and Taurus at the beginning of their relationship when he was desperate to be a pup but scared of letting go. She’s the go to person if you have questions. Hansom is actually her Grandson.”

Gina stumbled and looked at him wide-eyed. “Do his parents know?”

“Can’t say that they do. Maybe. It takes all sorts you know. They know she’s a dog trainer, but…you know an ACTUAL dog trainer. Has a farm, and a ton of land, right down the road from here. So what’s one human dog in the mix of all that? Here you are.”

They’d reached the tailor’s door. Gina went to shake Michael’s hand.

“Thank you for helping me, and thank you for Butters, earlier, protecting Buddy like that.”

“Not my doing little lady, Butters is good with the newbies, and he seems to like your Buddy. You should join us for lunch. We usually eat outside by the blue doggy pool. You know where that is?”

Gina nodded.

“See you about noon then, enjoy the rest of your morning! Come Butters.”

Butters gave Jake an affectionate head bump and they were off. Gina watched them go before opening the door to the tailors.

A bell jingled when they went in and they were immediately enveloped in a calm silence and the smell of leather.

A small old man looked up from where he sat behind the counter with an awl tooling something into a piece of leather. He smiled at them and came out to greet them.

“Hello there. Gina?”

“That’s me, and this is Buddy.”

The man looked down at Jake and held out a hand for Jake to sniff, “Hello there.”

Jake sniffed the man’s hand. It smelled like leather and metal, he liked it and gave it a little lick.

“So you’re here to get some custom padding yes?”

“Yes, his knees are getting a little worn out and I’m worried he’s going to hurt himself.”

“Well why don’t you come on back, we’ll take some measurements and some imprints and we’ll see what we can do for you.”

He led them back to a small room and asked Gina to get Jake up on the table. There was a small set of steps that allowed Jake to scramble up onto it.

The old man looked at Jake’s posture and with Gina’s permission lifted each of his front paws to examine the gloves he was wearing, and then his back legs to look at where the kneepads were the most worn down.

“Alright, so what we’re going to do, is I’m going to have Buddy walk across this platform, there are sensors underneath and that will give us an accurate representation of where he’s putting his weight. And then we’ll take a look at some of the different types of padding we have and you can choose the kinds you like.   
We’ll pad them up to help protect those pressure points and make sure Buddy is super comfortable. And if all goes well you’ll have a new set of padding by tomorrow morning. You were smart to schedule this early, by tomorrow we’ll have an over abundance of orders and it’ll take a few days.”

First Jake walked across a floor that was covered in a thin layer of something like temperpedic foam. It gave under his weight ever so slightly and when he looked back at where he’d just walked there was an imprint of his hands and knees. The old man sat at the computer and watched the measurements pop-up.

Next they looked at the different types of palm pads and kneepads, every thing from very functional and straightforward, to pads with fur, patterns, claws, etc. Gina and Jake had already agreed to go simple. Besides not really having the money for something too extravagant they both thought functionality and ease was more important.

Soon enough they were back in the showroom with an order for all new hand/wrist pads, elbow pads, and kneepads on the books. Gina and Buddy admired all the leatherwork on display as the man tallied up the bill. This man was obviously a master leathersmith.

He handed Gina the receipt, “And here you are. It will be billed to your account and I should have the order done by this evening- simple enough as it is. You can pick it up tomorrow or stop by before we close tonight. One of my apprentices will be here at the end of the day. And this way if something isn’t fitting right, you can bring it back and we’ll fix it for you.”

Gina thanked him and they started to leave.

“AH! Wait! Where’s my mind gone these days? Here.”

He reached behind him to pull a leather strap a foot long off the wall. 

“Free with any purchase, a chew toy, something I have my apprentices start off making. Gets them familiar with cutting and treating leather without ruining the good stuff. No harmful chemicals, soft enough to chew, strong enough to stand up to being pulled.”

The old man held it out to Buddy who instantly grabbed the leather in his mouth and brought it over to Gina. When Gina grabbed the end to hold it he started shaking it vigorously and growling playfully.

Gina smile, “Thank you! I think he likes it.”

“Good! Good! Yes. He’s a good boy you’ve got there. Enjoy the rest of your day.”

The door opened and the bell tinkled. An amazon of a woman came in with her dog in tow. It was impossible to tell the sex of her dog, it was covered head to toe in beautifully worked leather.

“Miranda my dear! So good to see you!”

The amazon nodded at Gina and held the door open for them, “And you Joe!”

Gina and Jake missed the rest of their conversation as they moved out of the store.

It was 9:30am and they made their slow way to their first obedience class. Gina still held one end of the chew toy and Jake had the other end. He enjoyed shaking it every now and then as they moved down the hall.

They stopped off at a little snack counter. Gina poured a bowl of water for Jake and put it on the floor for him while she poured herself a cup of coffee. They sat for a couple minutes enjoying the insane scenery around them as she fed him bits of a Danish.

Jake whined and batted her leg, his signal that he needed to use the restroom. Gina wiped her hands clean and they made their way to the restrooms. Buddy pushed the door to the men’s room open and went inside as Gina used the women’s facility.

\-----

The first time she’d entered one of the restrooms she’d been in awe of the different types of facilities. There were simple holes in the ground, a la European. There were regular toilets. There were bidet like things, and even a pole that was painted like a tree and ran with water with a shallow hole around it (Gina assumed it was for dogs to pee against). There were hoses, buckets, wipes, and faucets for cleaning.

One of the big rules of the compounds was that EVERYONE had to use the facilities. It was a health and safety hazard for the camp for dogs to be allowed to pee on trees or bushes.

There were even some facilities where mixed gender owner/masters could go in together if your particular style of play ran that way.

Jake had always taken care of business himself. It simply wasn’t something they’d ever talked about. When Jake needed to go, he’d go to the bathroom and do his business and come out when he was done.

There was a red box ten feet wide and ten feet long painted on the floor in front of the two doors to the restrooms. It was a safe zone where dogs could be off leash and alone (in case their masters were using the facility). Anyone who didn’t respect the sanctity of the zone was put on probation and if the problem persisted, was asked to leave.

\-----

Gina came out to find Jake waiting patiently for her, she gave him a cookie and reclipped his leash and off they went to obedience class.

The room they entered was padded like a gymnasts gym and had fun looking toys all over the place! Everything from a ball pit in one corner, a tumble of climbable blocks in another corner, long tunnels in a third and balls, balls, everywhere. Jake was shaking with excitement as he looked around.

There were four other dogs in the class that looked as excited as he did. A tiny Asian woman walked in with a puppy on a leash walking correctly next to her.

“Goodmorning! My name is Lin, and this is Soda. This is obedience 101.5”

She smiled and invited them to join in her little joke.

“We’ll go around the room, introduce yourself and your pet and what commands they know. Lets start with you shall we?”

“I’m Gina, this is Buddy, we know Sit, Stay, and Off. And can be relied on to ignore them whenever it suits us best.”

Everyone laughed and nodded. Lin motioned for the next woman to go. She was about Gina’s age, her puppy about the same age, wearing a perky ear headband, a tail clipped on to the back of her leotard, and mascara covering her nose to make it black.

“I’m Claire, this is Sasha, we similarly know, Sit, Stay, and Down, and sometimes Roll-over, and Greet.”

The man next to her was in his mid-forties, and had two dogs on leashes next to him.

“I’m Andrew, this is Jonah and Jessica, they’re twins, and they usually get Sit, Stay, and Come.”

The two dogs definitely looked like twins, somewhere in their early twenties, they looked adorable. Jonah wore tight underwear and a harness with a drooping tail. Jessica wore a tight sports bra and skin-tight panties but her harness had an erect tail sticking out of it.

Lin smiled at all of them, “Wonderful, it’s great to meet you all, I’m so happy you decided to join us this morning. We’re going to shore up our basics today and the rest of the week. We will start with Sit, Stay, and Come, make sure they are 100% imbedded in our pet’s heads, and we’ll go from there. No one here has a problem pet correct? No fighters, biters, etc?”

They all shook their heads.

“Good, that’s a completely different class. So first lets let our pets get some of their energy out. They all look excited to do some play time, so go ahead and let them of leash. Just let them play for a good fifteen minutes, don’t make them obey any orders. I’ll give the orders if they are necessary. They need to learn that in this room, you may be the alpha of the pack but I’m the alpha of the space.”

With that she let Soda of her leash and the others followed suit. The dogs immediately dispersed to the corner that looked the most fun. 

Jake found himself in the ballpit with Jessica. They barked and yipped playfully at each other as they burrowed into the balls and then bounded out of it again making their owners laugh and the other puppy fall back in surprise.

Gina watched Jonah scurry in and out of the different tunnels, barking when he popped out of one and then scurrying into the next one.

Soda and Sasha were playing king-of-the-mountain with the blocks. They’d scurry up one side and then tumble down the other. Then move the blocks into a different configuration and do it again.

Fifteen minutes didn’t seem like nearly enough time. But Lin rang a little bell and Soda came scurrying over to her, panting hard, to plop down next to her mistress.

“Go ahead and call your pet back, or if they don’t listen, go and get them.”

Gina called Jake back to her. It took a few tries but finally he left the pit to join her on the mat. Jessica was quick to come when Andrew called her, but Sasha and Jonah refused to listen. Claire had to go get Sasha off the blocks. Jessica went over and growled at Jonah and shoved him back towards Andrew. 

Andrew clipped them back onto their leashes, “She’s the dominant twin.” He said by way of explanation.

“Good, good, let your pets take a minute, there is water by the door, and some gingersnap biscuits for treats, go ahead and take a few of those, we’ll use them as motivators. If your pet prefers savory, there are some jerky cubes in the dish next to that. Or feel free to use your own treats.”

All the pets gratefully took some water before coming back to the line they’d formed.

For the next half hour the dogs worked on walking next to their owner and sitting as their owner unclipped their leashes. Then their owner would walk back to the starting point and call them back. If they did it correctly they’d get a little treat.

It took Buddy four tries to understand that he was suppose to sit calmly and wait for Gina to call him back. The first time he was unclipped he headed to the ballpit again. The second time he followed Gina back. The third time he wouldn’t even let her take the leash off before he was bouncing around her wanting to play tug-of-war with his leash.

Finally he got it. It helped that Soda and Lin were doing the same thing over and over again and Lin’s exuberant praise and yummy treats, every time Soda did it right, made for an enticing reward.

By the end of the hour all of the dogs were reliably obeying the three commands. Lin praised them all and gave them another fifteen minutes to play. 

Gina and Jake left the class tired but pleased. It was almost 11am and they were both happy to find their way to one of the quiet rooms. The floors were plush and soft. One wall was a quiet waterfall; the opposite wall was one large window that looked out onto the quiet side of the compound, with the rolling lawn in the foreground and the woods in the background. 

Pets and owners were napping or reading or basking in the sun coming in gently from the strategically placed skylights. Gina and Jake found an unoccupied pile of soft pillows and made themselves a comfortable little nest on the floor. They both fell asleep, Jake curled against Gina’s side. Gina’s arm absently wrapped around him.


	3. Day 1: Afternoon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jake and Gina's afternoon of their first Day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a handjob, and a little bit of angst.

About an hour later they roused themselves feeling refreshed. After one quick stop at their room they headed out to the blue doggy pool on the south side of the compound. 

\-----

The exterior of the compound was enormous and broken up into little quadrants, all hemmed in by beautiful hedge rows. There were half a dozen different doggy pools, usually 20’x20’ pools about 1’ deep where the dogs could climb in and walk around on their hands and knees without fear of drowning. Each one was painted a different color or had a different feature- some had spray fountains in the middle, others were full of toys. 

The blue doggy pool was a calm pool, a couple toys, but no water feature, just nice clean cool water with pool tables and deck chairs all around. The catering staff was already setting up the grill and long tables to hold the buffet. 

Gina was wearing a bikini, a large sun hat, sunglasses, and a large bag. Jake was covered in sunscreen and already itching to get in the water when they exited the building into the pool area. The area around the pools was grass. It was nice and comfortable for dog’s knees and hands, and only about a yard around the pool was concrete to provide traction.

Michael saw them immediately from where he sat talking to Colin, both of them wearing nothing but swim trunks. He waved and called them over.

“Hey there!” 

Gina almost jogged over, trying to make sure Jake didn’t choke himself as he tried to run over. Jake put his front paws on Michael’s leg and barked a greeting. Michael laughed and ruffled his hair and scratched under his chin.

“Well don’t you look pleased as punch? Have a good morning?”

Jake barked in acknowledgement and licked the man’s hand. 

“Buddy, do you want to show them what we learned this morning?”

Jake woofed in agreement and bounded over. He came to stand by her, his tail wagging, and his tongue hanging out in happiness.

Gina walked him about 15 feet away and ordered him to stay. She unclipped his leash and he sat obediently as she went back to Michael. Then she called Jake over and he ran up and happily accepted his treat.

Michael and Colin clapped and smiled at them. 

“Looks like you had yourselves a good morning. Why don’t you sit yourself down and tell us about it while your boy goes and plays.”

Gina gratefully accepted the invitation and took one of the empty chairs at the table under the umbrella. Jake was dancing next to her eyeing the water.

“Go ahead boy, have fun.”

With that Jake ran to the water and crashed into it, sending a spray everywhere and making the other dogs near him bark, or shake their bodies, or splash back.

Jake ignored all of them to swim/walk to where Butters and Hulk were splashing on a ball trying to keep it down, only to have it pop up again. Jake practically fell on top of them to join in the game. 

Colin nodded at them as the owners watched. “He seems to be doing really well! Getting his legs under him.”

Gina nodded and smiled happily. It was amazingly gratifying to see Jake letting go and playing like the puppy he was.

“I’ve never seen him so happy. I mean, he’s a goofball, ALL the time, but this is…”

Colin put a large hand on her shoulder and squeezed, “Special.”

“Yeah.”

“So what is it you two do? When you aren’t doing this? In your other life.”

“Well I’m between jobs at the moment, and Jake,” she pointed at Jake who they only knew as Buddy, “just made Detective. This was our way of celebrating. What about you?”

Colin answered first, “I’m a tree surgeon in Vermont, work for the city, clearing the roads, and Alan is my roommate from college. Now we live two towns apart, he’s a microbiologist at a university lab, and we see each other once or twice a week to play.”

“How did you two…?”

He and Michael laughed, “That’s a story, get us drunk enough and we’ll tell you all about it.” 

Gina loved how confident he sounded, how natural this all felt. She turned to Michael.

“Chris and I own a chain of restaurants down in Texas. Not big mind you, but big enough. He’s the brains, I’m the chef,” He jiggled his naked belly, “In case you couldn’t tell.”

The elicited a laugh from Gina and Colin. They sat for a moment watching their pets play in the water. There were four other dogs also playing in the pool and another five or so sitting or lying next to their owners, either sunbathing or in the cool shade of the umbrellas.

“Where are Marla and Fred?”

Michael answered, “Oh they went for a breeding session. Should be here soon, Marla never misses the first day grill-out.”

Gina was a little stunned by how easily he discussed two humans, playing dogs, having sex. She knew there were areas of the compound where that was allowed and even encouraged, she just hadn’t seen them yet, and wasn’t sure if that was an area she wanted to explore.

She was thankfully kept from having to say anything by a bell ringing and suddenly all the dogs were barking and tumbling towards their owners in gleeful happiness.

Lunch was served. 

All the owners and pets lined up at the buffet table. There was everything.  
From the grill there were burgers, chicken, sausage, and vegetables.  
From the kitchen there were salads and bread.  
Each owner got a tray and made up a plate for themselves and a doggy bowl for themselves. 

The next twenty minutes were spent happily sitting in the shade of the large umbrella with plates heaped with food as their pets ate on the ground next to them.

Staff from the compound came around with bowls of water for the pets and cool glasses of juice or water for the owners.

Marla and Fred showed up with their pets about five minutes after they sat down to eat. They got their plates and joined the group. Hansom and Dove seemed closer than before, they ate shoulder to shoulder and Marla and Fred looked on like indulgent parents.

Gina was nervous that Jake would freak out when Michael took Butters’ leather Doberman face off. It was possible to eat through it, but only if he was being fed by hand as the snout stretched well past his own face. Instead Jake watched in curiosity and as soon as the face was off he lunged forward and gave Butters a large wet kiss from cheek to forehead. 

Butters woofed once in surprise as the owners all laughed and then reciprocated before they both settled into their delicious meal.

They sat relaxing by the pool for the next three hours. Gina spent half that time in the pool with Jake, throwing balls for any pet that brought her one. And the other half sunning on a lounge chair or chatting with the others. Jake came out to nap next to her when she was sunning herself. She reapplied his sunscreen and he snoozed next to her. 

The others came and went, Michael and Butters had a fitting with the tailor at 2pm. Fred and Dove were taking a tricks class at 2:30. Marla and Hansom went walking to check out the sprawling lawns. At 3pm Gina decided it was time for them to go explore a little more as well. 

Jake was dry and sitting next to her. They said their goodbyes and headed back to their rooms. Gina changed into her clothes and checked on Jake. She ran a hand over his entire body, making sure he didn’t have any scratches or bruises and then she gently tugged on his tail to make sure his hole was still holding it well.

He moaned and humped back, his cock plumping a little. She pushed it all the way back in and watched Jake hump a little more. She put a hand on his cock and he gratefully pumped into her hand. 

This was rather new territory for both of them (barring yesterday’s ‘new tail’ experience). So far today the tail had stayed perfectly in place and Jake hadn’t thrown a boner once. But now, in the quiet and calm, with nothing else to occupy his doggy mind he was getting into the feeling of the tail.

+++++

Nestled far below Buddy’s puppy mind Jake surfaced a little at the pleasure Gina’s hand was giving him. It wasn’t enough to throw him out of it. It wasn’t even enough for him to think about it. He simply noticed that this was new territory, then he slid back under as Buddy rocked into her hand.

+++++

Gina continue her slight pushing and pulling of the tail, Jake kept humping into her hand till he came with a grunt. He shuddered and slumped to the bed. Gina went to the bathroom to clean her hand and brought a wet washcloth to clean him up as well. When she came back into the room Jake was sitting calmly on the floor waiting for her. 

She ran the cloth gently over his soft cock and over his chest. He kept trying to give her doggy kisses as she worked. When she was done she clipped his leash back on and off they went to explore.

The grounds were beautiful and serene. The weather was cooling off and the sun was hiding pleasantly behind a small cloud, cooling the air just enough for naked dogs, and half naked owners to be pleasantly comfortable.

There were dogs and owners everywhere. Walking the grounds, heading to different areas, depending on their desires.

Gina and Jake passed a full size pool, a large lawn full of toys, another lawn full of climbing equipment, an extra large sandpit for dogs to dig in, and a couple classes going on.

Gina and Jake had decided to take classes in the morning and just have fun in the afternoon unless there was something that inspired them both.

Gina and Jake were walking towards the flower garden when Marla called out to them.

“Ho there!”

Gina turned to see Marla and Hansom walking towards them. Jake and Hansom barked and sniffed each other in hello. 

“Where are you headed?”

“We were headed to the garden.”

“Mind if we join you?”

“Not at all, please do.”

They slowly continued on their way.

“Are you enjoying yourself?”

Gina nodded and smiled, “More than I thought I would. It was really Jake’s present to himself. And I couldn’t say no. He deserved it.”

So Gina had to explain about Jake making detective and tell Marla all about them. Marla was easy to talk to, asking intelligent questions while keeping an eye on Hansom who liked to shamble away to sniff something or another dog before coming back at her whistle. Jake tended to follow him like a sidekick. 

“Hansom is a good dog.”

Marla laughed, “He’d better be, I’ve spent enough time training him, and he’s spent enough time training actual dogs.”

Gina nodded awkwardly, “He’s your grandson?”

Marla gave her a sharp look to judge her reaction, but Gina’s face was neutral. 

“My oldest grandson. He’s been working on my farm every summer since he was five. Loves it there, he’ll most likely take it up after I’m dead.”

She said it so matter of fact, Gina liked her honesty.

Marla continued, “It’s a safe haven for dogs about to be put down. I have a standing agreement with all the shelters around here. Any dog about to be put down that doesn’t HAVE to be, it comes to me. Then I train them up to be service dogs, anything from sniffing out seizures to just an all around help. Of course they don’t all succeed in that, but more than half do, so I’m never completely over burdened. And some get adopted out. People who want older pets, aren’t looking for a wild puppy. We also do training classes. Best job I could ever ask for.”

“And your grandson?”

“Oh he’s been around dogs his whole life, loves them as much as I do. Cheeky boy learned about this when he was….fifteen? Sometimes people would come to the house for training, without a dog of their own, and I’d take them to my barn and let them be pups you know? Well he used to watch, apparently. I never did it while he was around. Made sure he was off in town with his friends or at the movie. But he’d trick me, tell me he was off then sneak back in and watch.  
Told me about it four years ago when he was 19. Told me he wanted to be a dog, wanted me to train him. I was none to pleased, let me tell you. Told him to stay out of trouble, and if he still wanted to do it when he turned 21 to come back to me. I really hoped he’d grow out of it. Not that there’s anything wrong with it mind you, but it can complicate your life if you don’t find the right partner. You know?  
The day after his birthday I come downstairs to him pacing the living room floor and he told me this was what he wanted and he’d either get it from me or from someone else. So I started to train him. And he loves it. He’s a good pet, so happy.”

Marla was quiet for a moment, “It’s looking more and more like my youngest grandson is headed in the same direction. Sweetest ten year old you’ve ever met, and gay as the morning sun. Caught him on his hands and knees being humped, through his clothes, by one of my Labradors. Seem to find him in that position more often than not when he should be doing his chores, feeding them, grooming them.”

Marla sighed, her face a little sad. “He’ll make a great bitch, but I’m worried he’s going to start experimenting with a real dog before I can curb that particular desire. And I’m not sure what to tell his brother.”

She nodded at Hansom who was currently wrestling with Jake. They were bowling each other over and climbing over each other.

“I jerked Buddy off.”

Marla’s face immediately lost the sadness as she looked at Gina who blushed at what she’d just blurted out.

“I’m sorry, I just…Michael said you were the person to talk to if I had questions.”

“Don’t apologize, other people’s problems are easier to deal with than my own. Tell me about it.”

Gina told the older woman about the tail session and then the session in their room right before coming out here.

“And he liked it, and let me do it. But it’s not just Buddy you know? It’s Jake, my friend. And I mean, obviously this goes a little beyond “friendship” but I’ve never touched him like that before yesterday. We’ve never talked about it, it just happened. And he liked it, and I like that he liked it, but I don’t know what it means.”

“After the tail session last night, you didn’t talk about it?”

Gina hung her head in embarrassment, “No, we went to have dinner and got drunk.”

“Did anything feel different? Did he treat you differently?”

“Not at all. I mean there’s always that moment, right before he comes out of the bathroom as himself that I wonder what he’s going to think. But no, he was my Jake. The same boy I grew up with.”

“Well that’s brilliant. The best pups are good at separating this life from that life. But I do suggest you talk about it. In any case, your psychiatrist is bound to ask you what you were up to today, you should bring it up, really talk it through.”

“You don’t think it was wrong?”

Marla laughed long and loud, “Wrong? Gina, look around you.”

Gina had to smile.

“Listen, this morning Hansom mounted Dove, who is, when she’s not in puppy mode, Fred’s WIFE. And they’ll do it again before the week is out. Fred gets off on it. Cassie, his wife, gets off on it. Hansom OF COURSE gets off on it. You taking care of your pup’s need is hardly the weirdest thing that is going to happen this weekend.”

They finally reached the garden. Marla and Gina called their pup’s back and clipped their leashes on. They spent the next half hour slowly walking through the beautiful gardens, smelling the flowers and making sure their pups didn’t trample the plants in their exuberance.  
By the time they finished their tour of the garden it was about 5:30 and they made their way back to the compound. At the stroke of 6pm the large bell rang again and a howl went up from all the pups. Those that were still out made their way back to their rooms to reemerge as themselves.

Jake and Gina were no exception. They were in Gina’s room and she was gently taking his tail out, and she gently took him through his reemergence. He finally stood up and stretched and planted a kiss on her cheek before heading through their adjoining door to shower and change.

At 6:20pm they made their way to their session with the psychiatrist. He greeted them at the door and ushered them in.


	4. That First Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gina and Jake talk things out with the psychiatrist and they have some dinner.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Story story story.
> 
> PG-13ish

The psychiatrists name was Sean, something Jake endeavored to remember this time around as they sat across from each other.

“So tell me how your day went?”

Gina and Jake looked at each other to see who would go first. Sean helped make the decision easier, “Jake, why don’t you tell me about your day.”

Jake nodded, slowly letting Buddy’s mind and surface just enough for him to access all the thoughts and feelings.

“It was amazing. I’ve never had so much fun. It was exactly what I was hoping for and more.”

Gina grabbed his hand in pure happiness.

“That’s fantastic! What about you Gina?”

“I had a great time. Playing with Buddy is one of my all time favorite things to do.”

Jake smiled and squeezed her hand back. Sean smiled happily at them both.

“I’m glad you are having so much fun. Lets talk changes, fears, and differences. Is there anything you’d like to change for tomorrow? Anything you’re excited about? Nervous about?”

Jake answered first, “I’m getting new pads. We have to pick them up tonight. I’m excited for that.”

“How does your body feel right now? After a full day?”

“A little sore, I’m looking forward to my massage after this. But we were mostly on the grass or in the water today, so nothing to hard on my joints.”

“Good, good, most of the compound is set up like that.”

“I know, it’s great.”

“Is there anything you’re worried about, going forward?”

Jake shook his head, Sean looked at the closed-off look on Gina’s face and gave her a nod to tell her to speak.

“I jacked off Buddy.”

She silently berated herself, there HAD to be a better way of saying that.

“I’m sorry, I just- I don’t know what it means, or if it means anything or what-”

Jake watched in awe, he’d never seen Gina at a loss for words. Sean came to the rescue.

“How did it feel?”

“Natural. Is that weird?”

“Jake, how did it feel for you?”

“Good, and yeah, natural. I mean, Buddy needed release, Gina gave it. I remember clocking into it for a second when it was happening, but I didn’t pull out of puppy mode or even think of it past the fact it felt good and I was safe with Gina.”

He reached over to squeeze her hand again.

“Would you want it to happen again?”

Gina and Jake eyed each other, waiting for the other to speak.

Jake answered slowly, “I wouldn’t mind.”

Gina nodded, “I wouldn’t mind either.”

“Great, would you want it to go farther than that?”

They both stared at him. 

“Would you want to have sex in puppy mode?”

Jake eyed Gina.

“Not with Gina, with another puppy player. Unless that was something you wanted to discuss.”

Both Jake and Gina shook their heads vigorously.

“Right, so with someone else.”

Jake thought about it for a moment, “I’ve never thought about it. Never even considered it. I don’t even think I’ve humped the sofa. Have I?”

Gina shook her head, “Even when you are completely naked and I'm petting you, you never got hard, never humpe, like that part of your brain just doesn’t turn on in puppy mode.”

“So what has changed? Is it the tail? Is it this place and finally being able to fully submerge into the role?”

Jake answered, “All of the above?”

“Does it bother you?”

Jake shook his head, “Not really, it seems like a natural progression, like growing up a little.”

“Do you want to see where it goes?”

Jake eyed Gina and nodded slowly, gauging her reaction, “If it’s not too weird for Gina.”

“I don’t mind. I like taking care of Buddy, no matter what.”

“Good, so don’t force any changes, keep going about your days, Gina, just keep an eye out on when/if he starts humping things or getting excited by something. If it seems natural to take care of it yourself, than go ahead, if it seems like something that requires a different solution we can discuss it at our next session. Have you seen the breeding areas?”

They both shook their heads.

“It can be an awkward sight to see if you aren’t prepared for it, I’d maybe avoid going there for right now, just to avoid placing any overwhelming thoughts into Buddy’s psyche. For now I would say if Buddy starts humping things, you should firmly tell him to stop, just like you would any pet. And we can discuss what to do next. Sound good?”

They both nodded and the discussion moved on to their plans for the evening and the following day.

They left at 7pm and while Jake went for a massage, Gina went to pick up the pads for the following day. They met at 7:45 in front of their rooms and went to dinner. It was an odd sight to see people you’d seen on their hands and knees acting like dogs suddenly walking upright and acting normally.

That didn’t stop Michael from calling them over to join their large table of friends. There were reintroductions all around as former puppies gave their human names. They spent the next two hours sitting around the table as people came and went, chatting with everyone and having a blast.

At 10pm they had to call it a night. They said their goodbyes and made their way back to their rooms where the almost instantly fell asleep in preparation of doing it all over again the next day.


	5. Day 2-4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jake gets more comfortable. Buddy grows up a little and figures out what he wants.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the slow update. Here's an extra long chapter to make up for it.
> 
> Rated: NC-17

The next morning they decided to go ahead and wait till Jake was a puppy to have breakfast. He enjoyed eating his hashbrown/eggs/and toast all cut up in a bowl. Next to it was a bowl of coffee just the way he liked it. They took their breakfast outside to one of the patios to watch the mist rise from the grounds as the sun warmed everything. Gina covered Jake with a provided blanket while the air was still cool.

Jake LOVED his new padding. It provided him with a far greater range of motion because he wasn’t afraid of hurting himself. After breakfast they went back to the tailor so the old man could double check it fit perfectly.

They had an hour to kill before their obedience class. They decided to go play in one of the smaller rooms while the grass dried from the morning dew and the air heated up a little more.

This room was half ball pit and half stackable, climbable blocks. There were four other dogs in the room when they walked in. Jake split his time between both areas, occasionally bringing Gina a ball to throw. She’d toss it back into the ball pit and Jake would jump in and confuse himself looking for “His” ball.

The rest of the day was much like their first- obedience class, a break, lunch by the blue pool, relaxing and having fun.

*****

Jake didn’t hump anything until the third day. They were in obedience class and he, Soda, and Jessica were playing in the ball pit again. Jessica was somewhere under the balls and he was trying to find her. He pounced on her and they wrestled a bit and he started to hump her.

“Buddy! No! Come!”

Gina was so surprised. Jake looked at her and made his shambling way out of the pit. Lin was standing next to her, Gina grabbed her arm and whispered, “He’s never done that before. Humped someone. What do I do?”

Lin nodded like it was the most normal question in the world, almost instantly putting Gina at ease.

“Tell him to sit. Put his leash back on, and firmly tell him ‘no humping.’ It won’t sink through immediately, he might not even get it this week, but keep at it and he’ll stop.”

Gina did as she was told. It was hard watching Buddy’s innocent face look at her in doggy confusion. He didn’t understand what he’d done wrong. Luckily playtime was almost over so Gina didn’t have to deal with a dejected puppy for very long. He was unhappy watching the other puppies play while he was leashed at her side.

That day at lunch he did it again, to Hansom. The others laughed as Gina ordered him out of the pool in embarrassment.

Collin put a hand on her shoulder, “Don’t worry about it! They ALL go through it.”

“He’s never done this before! The first time was in obedience class this morning, and then again now.”

Fred was the next to give his thoughts, “He’s growing up, or you know, getting into it more. Stop worrying about it.”

It helped that none of them seemed the least bit phased by it. It happened six more times that day, and every time it did Gina had to bring Jake back to the leash and he had to sit next to her for five minutes.

That night they talked about it at their session with Sean. Gina wanted to make sure they were doing the right thing. Sean nodded and smiled, aware that it was probably harder on Gina than on Jake who didn’t even get it in puppy mode.

He turned to Jake, “How does it feel? To hump things?”

“Good, I mean, obviously good, until Gina makes me stop.”

Sean laughed and Gina scowled at Jake.

“Do you think Buddy is getting that it is wrong?”

“At the end there, I think Buddy knew that if he was caught he’d be told to stop.”

Sean looked at Gina, “You’re going to have to keep a firm eye on him. He’s at the testing phase. Now that he knows that it’s bad but feels good, he’s most likely going to try to escape your eye to do it.”

Gina gave Jake another scowl, he just grinned at her.

*****

By Day Four they’d hit a pattern they enjoyed, sleeping in, breakfast at 8, play, class, pool, then other activities. Today they had plans to spend a good chunk of the afternoon in one of the enclosed lawns that was wonderfully shaded by huge elm trees. Jake spent some time playing fetch, wrestling with other dogs, and just being happy to be off leash on wonderfully springy, grassy, ground that allowed him to cut loose a little. 

Gina was chatting with a couple of owners by the toy bin. They kept a loose eye on their charges; it was a large enough lawn to allow about a dozen dogs to have plenty of room to play while still giving the owners a good view of the entire space. The lawn was hedged in by a beautiful row of feathery perennial bushes so thick it was impossible to see through them, and so tall that it blocked out the view of the neighboring lawns and their activities.

In fact there were two sets of hedges that backed each other so each lawn truly was private. Jake was playing catch and release with two other puppies and a very beaten up ball. Someone would grab it and run away with it while the other two chased him, then they’d wrestle for it a little and someone else would grab it and run with it till someone brought it back to an owner to toss again.

Spaz, the smaller puppy they were playing with took the ball and threw his head back, tossing the ball into the hedges. Dean, his best friend immediately jumped on him to punish him for the throw. Jake went to retrieve the ball. He nosed around in the hedges, looking for it, wiggling a little deeper into the bush to find it.

The hedges were usually so thick that the balls bounced right off them or were stopped within sight, but Spaz had managed to throw the ball into an odd gap hidden by the feathery branches.

Jake finally found the ball, it had rolled a little farther back, and was resting at the trunk of the second line of hedges. He scooted forward to grab it and stopped as he looked up to see another puppy looking at him from outside the hedgerow on the other side, the opposite lawn.

This puppy was a caramel brown color, well muscled and beautiful, he barked happily at Jake and tried to burrow into the hedges as well. He suddenly stopped with a whine when a larger puppy came and pushed him over. This dog was tanned with a buzzed scalp and his entire naked skin was covered with a light dusting of dark hair.

The puppy offered the big dog his throat and kept his paws in the air. The bigger dog gently nipped the smaller dog’s throat, who whined as the big dog licked his bite marks.

The big dog pushed the puppy back over and pounced on him growling the entire time. The puppy shifted so that his shoulders were on the ground and his ass and tail were up. Jake watched as the bigger dog unhurriedly sniffed around the puppy, growling whenever the smaller dog moved. The dog licked around the puppy’s tail, making the smaller dog squirm.

Jake looked at the puppy’s face and was surprised to see the puppy still looking at him hidden in the hedges. He had a blissed out look on his face and was happily letting the bigger dog take control. They were staring at each other when the puppy started to whine deep in his throat, Jake looked up to see the bigger dog pulling on the tail plug, trying to get it out. Finally it popped out and the big dog tossed it aside. The puppy whined and tried to rise, not liking the feeling of being empty.

The big dog reared up and put a paw on the puppy’s head, keeping him down and barking at him. When he was sure the smaller dog would stay down he went back to his sniffing, biting and licking, making sure to lick up the empty hole and make the smaller dog moan. Then without warning he mounted the puppy.

Jake watched in paralyzing curiosity as the bigger puppy slammed into the smaller puppy, fucking him mercilessly. The smaller puppy closed his eyes and moaned in happiness as he was bred. He stayed perfectly still as the bigger dog took him, small whines of pleasure escaping him as he was pounded into the ground. Three minutes later and the big dog was growling and cumming into his bitch. When he was done he pulled out of the hole, licked the puppy’s face and trotted away, leaving the other puppy there.

“Good boy, such a good boy, did you like that?”

Another man knelt by the bitch puppy, gently stroking his head and back. The bitch puppy whined his agreement, but didn’t move, just shaking his ass as if he wanted more.

“Hold on, it’s coming. Here it is, nice and clean and ready to keep all those baby-makers in you.” And with that his owner slid his tail back inside him. Immediately the puppy was bouncing up to lick his owners face and walk away.

Jake quickly scooted out of the bushes; the whole thing had taken maybe eight minutes. He ran as fast as he could back to Gina to almost bowl her over.

“Whoa. Whoa. Hey Buddy. What’s wrong?”

Everyone was watching them. Spaz and Dean’s owners called them back from where they’d been wresting over a different ball.

“What happened boys? You were playing so well?”

Gina knelt to calm him, he was shaking and dirty, and Gina couldn’t help but notice that he was rock hard and leaking. He refused to leave her side, staying stuck like glue and whining non-stop.

“Okay, okay. You’re okay, lets go inside, back to our rooms. Okay?”

She gave the other owners an apologetic smile and walked as quickly as she could back to their rooms. Jake curled up on the bed the moment they got inside. A knock on her door pulled her out of her shock.

Sean was standing there.

“One of the hall monitors saw you running back to your rooms and notified me, said something might be wrong with one of my charges. Are you okay? Is Buddy okay?”

Gina was so relieved to see him she almost cried. It was a testament to the quality of the camp that there were people all over the place whose only job was to watch out for the puppies.

“We were playing outside on one of the play lawns, the one with the big elms.”

He nodded.

“And I took my eyes off him for a couple minutes, he was playing so well and I didn’t think anything could happen, and then he’s running back to me out of his mind and covered in dirt like he’d been digging, and he…he was hard, like really really hard.”

Sean nodded again and put a comforting hand on her shoulder. “It’s okay. Everything is going to be fine. Do you think you can pull Jake out of it a little? Not completely out of it, just, like that first night, when he was getting his tail?”

“I don’t know. I think so. Maybe. I’ll try.”

She was babbling and she knew it, but she took a deep breath and sat next to where Jake was curled into a fetal position. She gently stroked his head making soothing noises till he stopped shaking. Then she pulled his head to her lap and he uncurled enough to let her. She gently unbuckled his collar making him whine, but she told him he could stay right there, she just wanted to clean it. She slid the collar off and just pet him, calling him a good boy.

She slowly started calling his name, alternating between his puppy name and his human name.

“Buddy?......Jake?.....Buddy?.....Jake?....Buddy?”

He yipped a quiet affirmative at her.

“Jake?....”

He nodded with a sigh, refusing to move from her lap. She looked up at Sean who’d stayed out of Jake’s field of vision.

“I’d like to talk to him…alone if I can?”

Gina shook her head.

“You don’t have to go far, his room, you can keep the adjoining door open, I just want to ask him some things. I think I might know what happened, but I don’t know if he’ll answer if you’re in the room. If he doesn’t I’ll call you right back and you can ask, but I’d like to give him the choice of a little bit of….privacy about his thoughts.”

Gina was torn, she didn’t want to leave Jake, but if Sean could help….

“I’m going to go into the other room, okay boy? I’ll be so close. I’ll be right on the other side of that wall.”

She pet him gently and he didn’t object to her leaving. She gently extricated herself and put his head on a pillow and left the room. She stayed right on the other side with the door open, pressed against the wall to try to hear what was going on.

She heard Sean move and his low voice murmuring something but couldn’t hear what was said.

Sean crouched next to the bed so his eye-line matched Jake’s. He quietly started telling Jake what he thought had happened.

“I don’t think Gina realizes that the lawn to the right of the one with the elm trees is a breeding lawn. I think that somehow you saw something that scared you and excited you, and you don’t know what to do with the information.”

He was silent, waiting for Jake to say something. It took about a minute of patience before Jake nodded once with a small whine.

“Did you see a puppy getting bred?”

Jake nodded again.

“Did it excite you?”

Jake nodded again, curling around his cock in protection.

“Did you want to breed the puppy?”

Jake/Buddy didn’t answer right away, whining unhappily and turning away. Sean looked at his turned back in confusion until it dawned on him.

He moved to the other side of the bed and crouched down so he was again at eye level with Jake.

“You want to be bred don’t you boy. Did you see a boy puppy being bred? Did you like it?”

Buddy whined and turned just enough so the sheets could provide a little friction on his aching cock.

“Do you want a big strong dog to take you?”

Jake humped into the bed a little more, his eyes closed, his hands curled into the sheets.

“A big strong dog to make you submit and fill you with his seed?”

Buddy was humping without thought now. The ideas Sean was feeding him fueling his need.

“Show you whose boss, own you?”

Jake’s mind was a tumble of thoughts, his logical mind fighting this new thought, this new concept. Buddy’s mind thrilling at the new idea, the new desire, content in the knowledge that this felt right, and he wanted it badly.

“Push you down into the ground, make you show him your willing hole. Make you submit to his authority.”

Buddy whined and continued to hump the bed. Sean put a gentle hand on Buddy’s neck, when Jake didn’t resist he gently applied a little pressure, pushing Jake down. Buddy whined in pleasure and sped up his humping.

“That’s right, he owns you, you’re his bitch, and you’re so good for him.”

That was it, being called a bitch triggered something in Buddy and Jake was cumming all over the bed.

*****

They sat in silence. Sean’s was calm and patient. Jake and Gina’s silence was more tense as they slumped into the couch.

“Do you want me to leave?” Gina asked softly.

Jake couldn’t answer- _“Yes! No! Both!”_

“Stay.” That was Sean and Jake nodded, grateful not to have to answer. The silence started to grow again.

“I think this might be easier with Buddy in the room. 

Both Gina and Jake looked at him, “It’s after 6pm.”

Sean smiled at Jake, “In my office, I make the rules. Unless you’d rather not?”

Jake was already shaking his head, standing, and fingering his shirt hem while looking for a place to change.

Sean nodded, “Good.”

“I don’t have his collar or tail.” Gina said.

“That’s alright, we’re not going to go that deep.” Sean motioned to a closed door Jack had always assumed was a closet.

“You can change in there. Come out when you’re ready.”

Jake practically ran to the door. Gina watched him go, “Is he okay?”

Sean put a gentle hand over hers, “He will be. He’s strong and resilient, this is just new territory- a new idea he’s never had before.”

After Buddy had cum on the bed, Jake had flung himself into the bathroom and locked the door behind him. Sean informed Gina of what had happened and told her to bring Jake to his office as soon as they were ready. Thirty minutes later and they were awkwardly sitting on his couch.

Gina continued to watch the door, waiting for Buddy to come out, “He’s never shown any signs of being gay or…”

Sean smiled, abstractly Gina noticed just what a handsome man he was, “What Jake, the man, and Buddy the pup like aren’t mutually exclusive, and Buddy’s preferences have nothing to do with Jake’s sexual orientation or needs. He may always be a lady’s man, while Buddy prefers to be more submissive. Does it bother you?”

Gina guffawed, “I wouldn’t care if Jake decided he wanted to start wearing cotton candy overalls carrying a pimp cane. I just want him to be happy. He deserves that.”

“You’re a good friend, and a great pet owner Miss Gina, all pups should be so lucky.”

Gina was saved from having to say anything by Buddy coming out of the bathroom and clambering over to Gina to beg for a treat.

Gina complied with a Mentos from the dish on the table. Buddy sat contentedly next to her chewing his treat. Buddy watched as Sean moved the coffee table out of the way and sat on the floor, Gina moved to sit on the floor as well.

Buddy gave her a long lick up her face and scrabbled to climb into her lap.

“Buddy!”

He wasn’t worried, it wasn’t her mad voice. He kissed her again and settled next to her as she pushed him off her lap.

“Silly boy.” She ruffled his hair affectionately.

“Hey Buddy, how are you doing?” Buddy barked in puppy happiness at Sean, Jake’s embarrassment gratefully shoved aside.

“I’m happy to hear it. Do you remember me from earlier?”

Buddy cocked his head and wuffled confused acknowledgement as he shuffled closer to Gina. Without his collar Jake’s emotions were close enough to the surface for the question to make Buddy uneasy.

“Remember Buddy? He helped us with your tail, and made you feel really good on the bed?” Gina pet him comfortingly as she spoke. Buddy shunted Jake’s emotions a little further back as he perked up and barked a happier hello to Sean.

Sean grinned broadly, “Good! I’d like to ask you some questions Buddy, if that’s alright?”

Jake kept just enough control over Buddy’s puppy mind to bark agreement while shunting away the horribly uncomfortable self-consciousness he felt around the man. Buddy ignored Jake’s feelings and begged Gina for another treat.

“Buddy, did you like seeing that puppy being mounted.”

Their mind’s were too close. Buddy whined in remembrance and burrowed closer to Gina.

“Answer the question BuddyBear.” Gina called him that when she was feeling particularly affectionate and loving, it helped. He made a wuffle of agreement.

Sean smiled again, “Good boy.” Gina echoed the words and showered Buddy with praise as she gave him another treat. Buddy perked up.

“Did you want to be the dog mounting the puppy?”

Gina gave Sean a hard look, they both knew what Buddy wanted. Sean raised a hand to forstall her, he’d asked for a reason.

Buddy scrunched up his face and shook himself, obviously thinking it through. Jake wanted Buddy to nod, to make a lie of his earlier feelings on the bed. Buddy fought Jake’s human ego, he was a dog! He liked what he liked, why should he care what anyone but Gina thought?!

“Or would you prefer to be the puppy?”

At this Buddy fully shunted Jake’s ego aside and his face relaxed in happiness as he jumped up and scrambled between Sean and Gina in innocent excitement. The both laughed, which just spurred him on.

Gina finally put her arms around him to calm him. He sat happily within the comfort of her arms panting lightly.

“Alright then. Why don’t you two take the rest of our session to play a little longer and in about 20 minutes pull him out of it and I’ll be back.”

Gina and Buddy gratefully made up for some of the time they lost after the “Incident.” Twenty-five minutes later Jake was back and they were relaxing on the couch, the awkwardness broken by the simple camaraderie of being alone together in a safe place to play.

They got up to leave when Sean came back in. Gina hugged him in the unselfconscious way she had. Jake nodded. Sean stopped him with a hand on his shoulder, “Do me a favor and answer these questions if you can.”

He handed Jake a folded piece of paper.

“Bring it back to me whenever you want, or don’t, up to you.” And Sean left it at that, already ushering his next appointment into the room.

Gina and Jake went to dinner, joining Michael and Chris and their growing circle of friends as they had every night for dinner. Jake called it quits earlier than normal, they day seeming to have doubled in length. He gave Gina a peck on the cheek and made his way back to his room with every intention of passing out while watching tv.

It wasn’t until he practically swan dived onto the bed that he remembered the folded paper in his back pocket. He took it out to look at it. The top read:

A List of Things Your Puppy Might Want

_Jake rested against the baseboard as he read on._

1\. Do you want to be mounted? (If “YES” read on)

_Jake closed his eyes to think about it. Buddy really did. Seeing the Hispanic puppy mounted had been…exciting._

2\. If so, do you want to be mounted by a male dog or female dog?

_Jake pondered the question for a moment, not understanding it. He sifted through Buddy’s memories until the answer became clear. There were some female dog’s that while obviously female, wore strap-on harnesses complete with dildo, around the compound. Obviously they liked being on top. But they didn’t really appeal to Buddy. Buddy liked the idea of a stronger dog holding him down._

3\. Do you want to be bred?

_Yes._

_Jake was shocked at how quickly that answer came to him. Buddy wanted to be bred._

4\. Do you care when and where your mounting occurs?

_Buddy wanted it to be special, not some random hump and dump._

5\. Do you care who mounts you (a friend/stranger/species of dog/etc)?

_Buddy didn’t really care if it was a friend or someone new. He just wanted them to be bigger and stronger than he was._

6\. Do you want your owner involved?

_Jake didn’t know how to answer this; he’d have to check with Gina what she thought._

It wasn’t until he’d reached the end of the page that Jake realized he’d been writing down his answers in the space provided. He gave the paper a wry look, it seemed he was going to be returning it to Sean. He contemplated doing it tomorrow, but figured he could just slip it under the good Doc’s door.

 *****

He made his way to Sean’s office and knocked without thinking even as he knelt to put the paper under the door.

“Come in.”

Jake rose in surprise; he hadn’t actually thought Sean would still be there this late. He froze in indecision. He could just leave the paper and go. Jake sighed and opened the door- he could have just left, but he owed Sean a little respect for the brilliant work he’d done.

“Jake! Good to see you.” Sean stood up from his desk, and came around to shake Jake’s hand.

“And you Doc. What are you doing here so late?”

“Ha! You sound like my wife.” Sean grinned to indicate he was joking, “Just finishing some work, then off to find my lady and make it up to her. Is that for me?”

Jake looked down at the paper still in his hand.

“Yeah, I guess so.”

Jake handed it off, Sean immediately sat down to read it. Jake stood by, unsure of what to do.

“Do you want me to find you someone appropriate?”

Jake had been looking at a painting on the wall.

“What?”

“Were you interested in doing this while you were here? I can find you a good match if you’d like.”

“Um...” Jake reeled a little at how quickly things were going.

“Hey, sit down.”

Jake sat on the couch across from Sean.

“You don’t have to make any decisions tonight. Tomorrow, I want YOU, not Buddy, to meet me at 8am at the barn enclosure. Bring Gina if you want. You’ll get a chance to see some of the different partner types, get an idea for what Buddy might want, yeah?”

“Okay.”

“Are you okay with this Jake?”

Jake exhaled and sunk lower into the couch, “I don’t know. I mean, objectively, I get that what Buddy wants and what I want aren’t the same, but he’s a part of me, so…does that mean I want it too?”

“Maybe.”

Jake did not like that answer, and it showed. Sean smiled at him.

“You were hoping I’d give that a flat “no” weren’t you.”

“Sort of.”

“It’s not that simple. But I don’t think it’s something you particularly need to worry about.”

“Why not?”

“Okay, hottest wank-bank hottie in your arsenal?”

“Amy Santiago.”

“Don’t know her.”

“Girl I went to the Academy with. Smoking hot bod, type A, OCD, strict as can be, librarian fantasy.”

Sean laughed, he could see Jake’s wicked sense of humor coming out.

“Okay, now think about every other fantasy in your arsenal, any guys, or strap-ons in there?”

“No.”

“Any dogs?”

“What?!”

Sean laughed. “See? You enjoy being a puppy sometimes. It helps you relax and de-stress. But you’re not suddenly thinking of the hot poodle down the street. You wanting to be mounted, it’s a stress reliever, it’s the giving up of responsibility, not a rewriting of your sexual preferences and desires.”

Jake thought about it. It was true that Jake’s likes and Buddy’s likes weren’t always the same. Jake hated tuna, Buddy kind of liked it, especially on a cracker, with a little piece of cheese.

“Yeah, okay.”

“Feel better?”

“Yeah actually. Thanks.” Jake stood and shook Sean’s hand.

“No problem, it’s quite literally what I’m here for.”

Sean walked him to the door. Jake turned back to him before he left.

“I’d like you to find someone for Buddy.”

“I’ll look into it tomorrow, we can discuss it in our session and if you want go forwards with something the next day.”

“I think I want to do it tomorrow.”

Sean nodded. “I’ll take care of it. There are private areas and I’ll find someone. We’ll talk details tomorrow morning.”

Jake thanked him and left, wondering what tomorrow would hold.


	6. There's A First For Everything

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Buddy gets bred.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the SUPER slow posting. I haven't abandoned this, I'm just slow.

The following afternoon found Buddy in a bright play room with wonderfully supportive flooring, floor to ceiling windows that let in great light while providing privacy with a mirror finish on the outside that didn’t allow for peeping. Buddy frolicked happily in the quiet enclosure. He especially liked the remote control ball that zoomed away from him as Gina manipulated the controls. A knock on the door brought Buddy screeching to a halt to clamber back towards Gina barking his head off.

“Hush Silly.”

Gina gently flicked his nose as she reattached his leash, “Sit.”

He sat and Gina was grateful for the obedience classes.

“Come in!”

A beautiful blonde walked in, her puppy on a short leash next to her. His collar was the green diamond of the initiated and Gina knew the leash was really for their benefit (a small touch she appreciated).

The blonde held out her hand. “Hi, I’m Abby.”

Gina shook her hand, “Gina.”

Abby nodded and put a hand on her puppy, “And this is Cole.”

Gina mirrored her, “Buddy.”

Gina recognized Cole immediately. Buddy’s puppy face was open and curious about this new friend. He looks up at Gina to see what she’d do next. She ruffled his hair and smiled at him, “Go ahead, say Hello.”

Buddy happily trotted forward to sniff at Cole who returned the gesture, they barked simultaneously and wagged their tales making the women laugh.

They unclipped the leashes and they were off, bounding across the room to one of the toy bins.

Cole was blonde and more muscular than Buddy. He was dressed surprisingly similarly, a collar, hand pads, kneepads, an erect tail plug, and nothing else. Gina had to admit that he was gorgeous. His muscles rippled enticingly under tanned skin.

She caught herself staring and turned back to Abby with a blush. Abby laughed, “Don’t worry, I stare too, there’s something about him in this position that makes all his muscles move so beautifully. Your boy’s quite beautiful as well. Gina looked at Buddy. She thought back to the hundreds of times she’d seen him naked up till now and how little she’d noticed.

He had long limbs, that in his teen years had been gangly, but had filled out nicely. He still had the insane ability to eat whatever he wanted and not gain weight. (Though a part of that might be the energy required to walk on all fours.) He was lean versus muscular, but definitely had muscles. 

She was pulled out of her assessment of him when Cole barked sharply and growled as Buddy stole his toy. Before they could say anything Cole had bowled Buddy over and was growling in his face. Buddy whined and shrank a little before offering his throat in submission. Cole didn’t move, keeping his position of superiority above Buddy’s prone body. He growled and barked again before leaning down and gently nipping Buddy’s throat to assert his dominance. 

Buddy whined again as Cole licked the spot he’d just bitten and Buddy squirmed beneath him. Cole put a pawed hand on Buddy’s chest to keep him down as he continued to bite and lick the exposed neck.

Gina watched in awe as Buddy’s cock began to plump up. She grabbed Abby’s arm when Cole waddled forward to put his own cock in Buddy’s face. Without preamble Buddy stuck his tongue out and began to lick the swaying cock and Cole spread his legs further to bring his hardening cock closer to the willing mouth.

When Cole’s cock was fully hard it was difficult for Buddy to get it in his mouth, the angle being a little steep. Cole moved away and barked at Buddy who quick flipped back onto all fours. He watched Cole like a hawk, keeping his head down and submissive to this alpha dog. Cole started to walk around him but after one sharp bark Buddy stopped trying to follow him and stayed still. He yipped in surprise when Cole’s mouth nuzzled his hard cock and then licked his balls, but he stayed where he was.

Suddenly Cole was at his tail and was nosing around it. Buddy whined, uncomfortable with the idea of anyone being around his tail. Cole popped back to Buddy’s face and licked up his cheek and nuzzled his neck again in comfort. When Buddy was calm again he went back to his inspection of the tail. 

He slowly began to work it out of Buddy’s hole with his teeth. Buddy’s front end went down and he whined into the floor and Cole’s momentum was quickly stopped. Cole stepped back and barked, once, twice, a third time, and the women watched Buddy’s body relax and Cole slid the tail from its sheath before dropping it on the floor.

Cole came back to Buddy’s head to lick and nuzzle his neck as Buddy’s rear end stayed up for him. When he was sure Buddy was alright Cole moved back to mount his smaller companion.

Gina was glad that she’d filled his ass with lube before inserting the tail because Cole didn’t wait to see if he was prepped. He lunged forward and with a few quick thrusts managed to find the waiting hole. Buddy keened into the ground as his alpha’s dick slid into his loosened hole.

Cole was draped over Buddy, and panted happily as his cock found its way home, licking the back of his bitch’s neck where he could get to it. His bitch was loose enough so entering him wasn’t difficult but still tight since the tail plug wasn’t very wide. His bitch was warm and wet and obviously ready for it as the muscles contracted and relaxed around his cock.

Slowly he started to hump back and forth into his bitch who continued to keen and moan beneath him. He liked this new bitch, he’d breed this bitch full and maybe even get some puppies out of it.

That thought made him speed up. He wanted to fill this bitch so full that there would be no doubt that his bitch would get pregnant.

Buddy loved the feeling of his alpha on top of him. It felt good, right. The initial entry had been a little surprising, but more so because the loss of his tail had made him feel empty, but the cock within him was filling that void, and then some. The feeling of being used by a powerful alpha made Buddy feel happy and special…and the cock hitting his prostate made him feel very, very good.

When Cole sped up Buddy’s brain short-circuited a little. He was being pounded now, the cock inside him pistoning faster and fast, alternating between sliding past his prostate and hitting it dead on depending on Cole’s angle. And suddenly Cole was growling and biting the back of his neck and Buddy could feel the cock shooting inside him. 

Gina gasped, her pupils wide and blown as she watched Cole cum inside Buddy and how Buddy whined and stretched in pleasure, pressing himself even deeper into the floor, accepting all the bigger dog had to offer. But it didn’t end there. After a couple moments of calm Cole started to slowly hump into Buddy again. Buddy yipped in pleasure and settled in for a slower fuck.

The cock inside him hadn’t deflated at all, just started to slowly move again. But Cole wasn’t in such a hurry this time and his angle was perfect to slide nice and slowly over Buddy’s prostate. 

Cole liked this part, after the first breeding, after showing his bitch who was boss, he liked the second breeding. It was slower, calmer, and made to bring his bitch into heat, to make sure she accepted his seed. So he was slow and careful, making sure to slid along the walls and hit all the corners that would make his bitch moan.

And moan Buddy did, gasping and groaning at the friction made sparks appear in his brain. He wanted more, and he pushed back again the thrusting cock.

Cole growled eagerly as he felt his bitch push back against him. It was a good sign; it meant she was getting hotter. He thrust harder and a little faster making his little bitch whimper in pleasure as she started to melt into the floor. He nipped her side to make her pull her cunt back up and she was quick to comply. Good bitch.

Buddy’s face was glued to the mat, his ass being fucked, and his prostate being massaged. He was in heaven and he could feel his own orgasm moving slowly closer as Cole moved incrementally faster and thrust incrementally harder.

Suddenly it was right in front of him and he could feel himself chasing it, needing it desperately. He whined in pain and thrust back, trying to make Cole go faster, harder. Cole growled in anger at his demanding bitch, put his paws on her shoulder and thrust harder and harder until she was keening wildly and shaking beneath him.

His orgasm was mind-blowing. Cole’s paws on his shoulder’s keeping him down. The strength of his alpha’s thrusts, suddenly his orgasm was sweeping him up and crashing him headlong into bliss. 

His bitch’s orgasm clenched tightly around his cock putting his own orgasm within reach. A couple more thrusts and he was filling his bitch again before collapsing on top of his sweaty bitch.

Gina and Abby watched as the two dogs collapsed forward, the blonde still on top of the brunette. Both dogs were breathing hard, but the blonde recovered first, licking his bitch’s cheek before pulling out of the hot, wet, hole and trotting over to Abby.

Abby put his leash back on, gave Gina’s should a squeeze and walked out calling him a good dog. Gina moved slowly to where Buddy lay prostrate on the floor. She took up his tail, cleaned it at the sink, reapplied the lube and moved back to his side. She gently coaxed his back end up.

“Come on Buddy, let me put your tail back in, keep all his baby makers inside you. You want that right? Want to have his puppies, show off your litter?”

Buddy keened and pulled his exhausted legs up, his hole clenched tight around the sperm inside him. Gina gently pushed past the clenched muscles that loosened the more of the plug she was able to get inside to keep him full. When his tail was back in he sighed and flopped back down. Gina swallowed a somewhat hysterical laugh as he began to snore. She moved back to the sink to clean her hands and to wet some towels to clean him off. 

He slept through her entire cleaning, waking up twenty minutes later and stretching. She was sitting on a beanbag chair looking out the window at the beautiful lawn when he whuffled softly and moved to flop his head down onto her lap. They spent the next twenty minutes or so just enjoying the view and the quiet. A soft knock on the door roused them. 

A room supervisor gave her an apologetic look, “I’m sorry ma’am we have someone booked into this room in about ten minutes.”

“Not a problem, we’ll get out of your way.

Gina stood and stretched while Buddy stretched and shook himself. Gina hooked his leash back on and they left the room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thoughts, kudos, and comments are all very much appreciated.

**Author's Note:**

> This is FANTASY! If you're looking for a fulfilling relationship as a puppy or with a puppy partner, DO YOUR RESEARCH! Lots of talking and sharing, and making sure you're on the same page and want the same things. Don't leave your partner in the dark.
> 
>  
> 
> Kudos are like chocolates left for an admirer- amazing, delicious and appreciated.
> 
> Comments are chocolates filled with champagne- they are amazing, appreciated, delicious, and happy fizzyness inducing!


End file.
